Time to Remember
by DoraRussel
Summary: Páscoa é tempo para recordar, na opinião de algumas pessoas.


**Time to Remember**

* * *

**I Projeto de Possibilidades P&P**

**Tudo aqui pertence a tia JKiller, menos a Eileen filha deles 3**

* * *

Hermione acomodou sua filha em seu colo, mesmo sabendo que a menina já estava grande para tais mimos. Eileen faria onze anos em poucos meses, e logo estaria embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts, como ela fizera há muitos anos atrás.

Era noite de Páscoa, e as duas haviam se empanturrado de chocolates diversos, enquanto Severus apenas fazia observações de "Não venham me pedir nenhuma poção para dores no estômago depois!" e "Não digam que eu não avisei que passariam mal.".

As duas estavam em silêncio, enquanto Hermione acariciava os cabelos negros e encaracolados de Eileen. A menina se virou para encarar a mãe, com aquela expressão curiosa que só ela sabia fazer.

– Mamãe? – chamou. Hermione saiu de seus pensamentos, voltando sua atenção para a filha.

– Sim?

– Como foi que você e papai ficaram juntos? – perguntou Eileen. Hermione ficou surpresa inicialmente, e em seguida sorriu para sua filha.

– É uma história engraçada... – seu sorriso se alargou enquanto começava a contar sua história de amor.

* * *

A Guerra havia terminado fazia poucos meses, e Hermione tornara-se parte do grupo que cuidava dos sobreviventes em Hogwarts. Muitos amigos seus já tinham sido curados e liberados, e mesmo que seus cuidados já tivessem sido dispensados por Madame Pomfrey, ainda faltava uma pessoa para ser curada.

Era época de Páscoa, e muitos embrulhos e presentes chegaram para o novo herói da Guerra: Severus Snape. Ele odiava esse título, odiava ver pessoas que antes o crucificavam se aproximar dele, com sorrisos e palavras falsas. Odiava ainda estar se recuperando da mordida de Nagini, e odiava mais ainda ter a Sabe-Tudo todos os dias ali, _cuidando_ dele quando já poderia ter ido embora.

Enquanto mexia nos embrulhos que havia recebido, encontrou um envolto numa folha de presente verde e simples. Colado ao embrulho, havia um cartãozinho simples, desejando "Feliz Páscoa" com a assinatura de Granger. Ele quase deixou o embrulho de lado, mas a curiosidade fez com que ele abrisse e descobrisse lá dentro uma barra de chocolate branco – o seu chocolate favorito. Olhou para os lados, enquanto cortava um pedaço do chocolate e levava à boca, saboreando calmamente o chocolate. Não percebeu que era observado por uma grifinória, que sorria vitoriosa ao ver que além de ter acertado no presente, ele estava se deliciando como uma criança com o chocolate.

Enquanto se aproximava da cama dele na Ala Hospitalar, Hermione obrigou-se a pigarrear para chamar-lhe atenção. Severus assustou-se com a presença dela, e rapidamente escondeu o embrulho dela no meio de tantos outros. Hermione sorriu.

– Srta. Granger. – cumprimentou ele, fingindo desinteresse na presença dela ali.

– Professor Snape. – Hermione devolveu o cumprimento, se concentrando em avaliar os progressos que ele fazia.

Seu ferimento estava quase curado, mas nem Madame Pomfrey nem os médicos de St. Mungus sabiam o que esperar dos efeitos colaterais do veneno de Nagini. Em poucas semanas Severus poderia ser liberado, e Hermione sentia que sua missão estava _quase_ cumprida.

Enquanto anotava em sua prancheta informações sobre as melhoras dele, Hermione pode sentir um desconforto vindo de Severus. Ela sabia que ele não estava acostumado a receber presentes, e não podia imaginar a confusão que se passava dentro dele por ter recebido um chocolate justamente _dela_, a Sabe-Tudo. Mas estava feliz por ter feito isso, pois desde o instante em que se comprometera a ajudá-lo, sentiu o quão sozinho ele estava – ela só queria poder lhe trazer um pouco de conforto, e quem sabe até uma futura amizade.

Quando todas as anotações já tinham sido feitas, Hermione desejou-lhe um bom dia, e quando percebeu que ele não responderia, disse:

– E fico feliz que tenha gostado do chocolate, _Severus_. – sorriu ao ver a expressão confusa dele, se retirando em seguida com rapidez.

No dia seguinte, ao amanhecer, Hermione acordou com pios insistentes em sua janela, na Torre da Grifinória. Abriu para que uma grande coruja negra entrasse, e depois de alimentá-la com algumas migalhas de pão, tirou de sua perna um embrulho pequeno. A coruja imediatamente alçou voo, enquanto Hermione lia o bilhete com um grande sorriso no rosto:

_"Queria agradecer-lhe pelo chocolate e pela_

_atenção que vem me dando._

_S.S."_

Juntamente com o bilhete, Hermione encontrou um embrulho pequeno, e ao desembrulhar foi surpreendida com um bombom de cereja – seu preferido. Mais tarde, naquele dia, Hermione visitou Severus e o convidou para dar um passeio nos arredores de Hogwarts – foi a primeira vez que Severus saiu do Castelo em meses, e o primeiro de muitos encontros que os dois tiveram.

* * *

– Foi assim que eu descobri que seu pai não era somente um turrão, e que tinha muitos sentimentos escondidos dentro de si. – finalizou Hermione com um sorriso.

Em dado momento, enquanto Hermione contava a história para sua filha, Severus estava indo até o quarto da pequena Eileen para lhe desejar boa noite, e ao ouvir sua esposa contando essa história, decidiu esperar do lado de fora do quarto, com um sorriso pequeno brincando em seu rosto sempre tão sério.

– Que lindo, mamãe! – exclamou Eileen, cujos olhos castanhos escuro brilhavam.

– Eu também acho, minha filha. – respondeu Hermione, sentindo o coração acelerar por Severus mesmo depois de tantos anos. – Mas agora está na hora de dormir. – sentenciou Hermione, vendo o desapontamento no rosto de sua pequena.

– Mas mãe... – tentou reclamar Eileen, mas foi cortada pela voz grossa de seu pai, que entrava nesse instante no quarto.

– Sem "mas", _mocinha_. Ouviu sua mãe, vamos já para cama. – disse Severus pegando a menina com uma facilidade imensa no colo, enquanto ela resmungava. Severus depositou sua filha na cama, beijando-lhe a testa e lhe desejando boa noite.

Hermione repetiu o ato, sorrindo com o jeito insistente e teimoso da filha, que nem se dignou a desejar uma boa noite aos pais.

Quando os dois saíram e encostaram a porta da filha, Hermione virou-se para Severus e perguntou:

– Quanto tempo você ficou aqui fora? – sorria de forma jovial, enquanto Severus puxava-lhe pela cintura, prensando-a na parede.

– Tempo o suficiente. – e silenciou-a com um beijo apaixonado, deixando claro que poderiam se passar anos e anos que o amor deles jamais morreria.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** À Clarita, que me deu uma força lendo a fic antes de eu postar. Thanks, Cla *-*

Obrigada quem ler, e se der, deixa um review, tá?


End file.
